Snow in October
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: The Evans a family has held a secret for Generations, and has only had Girls born into the family. When Lily has a boy, his heritage takes all the needed steps To keep the balance, even i it turns him into a girl. Enter Guinevere Rose Potter, the Princ


Summery: The Evans a family has held a secret for Generations, and has only had Girls born into the family. When Lily has a boy, his heritage takes all the needed steps To keep the balance, even i it turns him into a girl.

Enter Guinevere Rose Potter, the Princess of the elves.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then Ethel Anne Malfoy and Abraxus Draconise Malfoy. Rose Raye Evans and Blaise Harold Evans. Evelyn Alaina Dursley, Tristan Micheal Evanson, and Guinevere Potter.

Information:

**Elves**

the royal court: three personal guards for each royal member. a fourth as the Commander. there is About 1000 lower level Solders that guards different parts of the castle. the Court is also made of three medic's and two advisors.

**Commander's: **

General Seth Ross - Rose and Blaise

General Maxwell Burdock - Petunia

General Galahad Neils - Evelyn

General Micheal Evanson - Guin

Skills: The elves have the art of Summoning and The elements on their side. unlike the Wizards they don't need Wands to channel their Magic. Each elf is born with the Ability to Control One element. though the strongest royalty is known for having two. They also are natural born summoners.

**Elements:**

Earth- Rose, and Guin

Air- Ethel

Water- Petunia, and Tristan

Fire- Blaise, Lily (1960-1981), and Guin.

Elves also have the ability to 'Flash' Or go from one place to another in seconds, Using their Elements. As earth is Guin's Primary Element she disappears in A gust of Leaves, Ivy and Tiger-Lily's.

Petunia and Tristan Flash in a Column of Water. Ethel in an Tornado, And blaise in an column of flames. There is one more Element, Life to Nature, or simply called 'Plants'

Evelyn Controls that Element.

Weapons: Elves are very Honorable in Battle, They also enjoy Using specially forged Weapons. Guin and Eve for example were taught to fight with the Bo-staff and Sei's in Guin's case and the bow and Daggers in Evelyn's case.

Petunia – Bow and Arrows.

Lily (1960-1981) – Bo-staff.

Rose – Short sword.

Blaise – Broad Sword.

Evelyn- Bow and Daggers.

Guin – Bo-staff and Sei's.

Elvish Society.

The elvish clans are many and far in between. The clan or Village that Guin lives in is called Ravensight. There are three others. Riverdawn, Solarsight, and Moonstone.

They are all united by the capital, Ravensight, where the royal family resides. The Queen Roslyn Evans and King Blaise Evans and Lady Petunia and the Princesses Guinevere and Evelyn.

Guin is the heir too the thrown and Eve is the too be the heir if something where too happen to Guin. Eve though is very Down too earth and loves Guin like a sister. She is un-phased by the fact that if it hadn't been for the fact that Guin had stayed a boy like she was born she would be the Crown Princess.

Though her mother likes too remind her of that she had repeatably told her mother too leave thing as they are. Eve is very happy to stay Princess Evelyn of the Elves and not Crowned Princess Guinevere Rose Potter.

Cast:

Guinevere Rose Potter – Sophia Bush.

Evelyn Alaina Dursley – Kristen bell.

Tristan Evanson – Jon foster.

Ginny Weasley – Bonnie Wright.

Chapter 1: Goat man

On November 1st 1981, Petunia Viola Dursley's nee Evans opened the front door to finish her morning ritual of putting the milk bottles out when her eyes locked with her mother. The women stood at 5'4 three inches shorter then her, with White blond hair and Emerald green eyes. In her arms was a baby, with Black turfs of hair and emerald green eyes, and a lighting bolt scar on its head.

"Mother! Oh Lily's brat." she said in a whisper. Obviously it was not quit enough as she was smacked, hard in the face.

"Never, Never call Guin a Brat! Just so you know Petunia Viola Evans, your sister is dead." The women said harshly. Petunia gasped and riped the baby out of her mothers hands. She discarded the blanket and riped off her diaper. It was painfully obvious that The baby was a girl.

"YOU MONSTER! How could you disrespect the memory of your sister!?" Rose Evans Screeched grabbing Guin out of her hands.

"You thought Eve would be the Princess didn't you? If anything ever happened too Lily you thought you'd have the thrown all tucked away for Evelyn. Well you were wrong! I knew your father and I should have never let you marry that Vernon, Well I wont have it any longer Petunia. Get Eve and her things and get your things. Your coming back to Ravensight!" Rose said. Petunia looked at her mother in-raged.

"What! What about Diddle-dumbs, and for Serenity's sake stop cuddling that Freak!" Petunia screeched back. She was rewarded with another Slap this time more painful.

"Princess Petunia Viola Evans, How dare you use Serenity's name in Vain like that! As for Dudley he is no Grandson of mine, He isnt even your blood son. He is Vernons Son and nothing more!" She screamed. There was clative gasp from behind her as the whole street seemed to have heard everything. some where looking on with amazement other with disgust. it was comman knowladge too the Mortals that there was a royal family living in England somewhere, but that was all they knew besides the names of the royal family.

After that day the name Dursley was cursed by the Residence of Privet drive and after that day Petunia Dursley, excuse me i mean Evans was Renounced from the Thrown for Tresion agianst the heir and her Own sister. Petunia worked in the castle as a maid and lived in the village as a pesiant, thankfully Little Evelyn who had been thought as a Dursely was not punished for her mothers ill will and was named, Princess Evelyn Dursley-Evans.

A/N:hey guys it Lily, before i do anything else i would like to let it be known that though this is on my account it is not souly mine. it is My friend Ressa's story that i helped her write. she once had a story called long rode to nowhere but it was not appriceated, and she took it down. so we are trying agian.

She is shy and seems too think that since it was on her acount is why it was flamed so she asked me to post it on mine...I hope you will help us improve this.

yours sincerly,

Lily


End file.
